


Son of star and frost

by Fairytalesgonewild



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional support spiritual weapons, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Songxiao as parents, Stan Shuanghua and Fuxue, Xue Yang deserves happy life with two best dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalesgonewild/pseuds/Fairytalesgonewild
Summary: Good thing that spiritual weapons can work as such a good babysitters as well.
Relationships: Song Lan/Xiao XingChen, Song Zichen/Xiao Xingchen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Son of star and frost

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Songxiao with children, so they're saving baby Xue Yang and adopt him as their own the very moment. I also had this adorable idea of Shuanghua and Fuxue being such good emotional support swords for the child, nursing him the best they can and wanted to write something short and sweet about it. :') Gotta love family feels and sentient swords, right?

The child, merely infant was fount abandoned in the streets, sick and dirty when the two rogue cultivators passed the dark and empty roads on their way back to the inn after a successful night hunt. The cough the child had sounded quite severe, both of them doubling will he survive to see another day. But they wanted to make everything in their might to nurse him back to better condition, taking the misfortune small human with them back in the inn. It surely wasn’t the easiest two weeks filled with sleepless nights and asking around for help. 

Now months later the same little child giggled happily bundled on Xiao Xingchen’s lap, tiny fingers curled tightly around the scabbard of Shuanghua, the spiritual sword pulsing faintly in his hold. 

It was surprising, yet extremely relieving to notice the child didn’t mind their nomad lifestyle at all. A-Yang really seemed to enjoy to chase down fireflies, enjoying their baths in the cold river, he usually even falls asleep when they're flying a sword. 

”Oh, you really like my Shuanghua, A-Yang? She seems to be perfect babysitter after all.”  
There was seemingly something really comforting in her aura. Shuanghua was able to calm crying child during those tough first weeks, doing her own part in the healing process. The two of them seemed to understand each other rather well. 

***

One time they had even found the little boy playing with Fuxue, refusing to let her go.  
”A-Yang, baba really needs his sword now. Will you let go of her?” Xiao Xingchen chuckled as looking at his speechless husband beside him, highly amused by the child’s stubbornness. He might be lot to handle as he grows up as well. It had consumed lot of coaxing and some sweets to finally make him let go of his surprisingly tight hold of the spiritual weapon. Thank heaven’s Fuxue is such a responsible sword, making sure not to let the child have access on her blade. Overall the two swords had been taking good care of the child, keeping him company when the two restless lovebirds wanted to have some uh, private time together. 

****

Song Lan occasionally lifted up his fond gaze to look at the other the other two as he was carving the small wooden crane figure as they were resting under the three in the noon after lunch. He used to learn some wooden work in his free time in Baixue, the old hobby becoming seemingly handy along the road. He took a break of what he was doing, sighing contently. Calm moments like these between everything else always felt like a blessing. 

It wasn't easy to suddenly become parent for small life, especially them being quite young themselves. Surely, they have had long talks about adopting all the children from the streets into their sect as the time comes but he didn't expect such thing to happen already.  
Xingchen was such natural with children. Song Lan himself on the other hand.. wasn’t exactly the same. It had took him some time to get used to their new way of life, taking such a big responsibility of child's well-being as a part of their everyday life for now. 

Until that time he had offered to hold the child when Xingchen seemed he needed some more rest. 

For all his surprise, holding the small child wasn’t as terrifying he had first though. Feeling the weigh against his chest, such a small heartbeat against his very own rather calming. It felt oddly grounding in a way. That was the moment he made a promise to protect the young life in his arms with all his breath. 

Xingchen watched the scene in adoration, his heart swelling. ”Oh, you’re natural father, Zichen. I know you would be.” He beamed, leaning to peck Song Lan’s lips softly. He was ecstatic to have this little family with love of his life, his soulmate. Together they were at home and in the future all of them would surely keep finding each other in such exciting adventures and Xiao Xingchen couldn't possibly wait to share his days with two of the dearest people for his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3 I just really wanted to get all this out immediately, as a comfort and escape. Come to scream with me about Songxiao or what ever you want to in twitter for @fairytalesgonew


End file.
